


The Price

by Tish



Category: I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream (Video Game)
Genre: Deliberately Induced Stockholm Syndrome, Double Penetration, Humiliation, Other, forced bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: If you're AM's pet, you have to pay the price.





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [considerate_skeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/considerate_skeleton/gifts).



“ _Hush little baby don't you cry..._ ”

The melody filtered through to Ted's dream and he relaxed into the soft blankets. They wrapped around him, keeping him warm and safe from the monster.

“ _And if that mocking bird don't sing..._ ”  


Ted watched enchanted as the bird preened itself, spreading its wings.

“What if that bird don't sing?” The voice became malicious now, “Shall I make it sing, Ted?”

Ted lurched in his sleep. The bird safely flew away as the bough broke and Ted fell, legs and arms flailing in the air. 

He jerked awake and clutched the blanket closer. He froze, struck with terror. He was in a soft bed, with fresh sheets and thick, warm blankets. Ted shivered.

“Rise and shine. Wakey wakey, hands off snakey!” AM's cheerful voice broke around Ted as he crawled backwards out of the bed and huddled on the floor.

“Scrambled eggs or pancakes, Ted?” AM continued happily.

“What?” Ted slid back against a wall, desperately trying to process today's threat level.

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Gotta eat to meet the day ahead,” AM was starting to sound like a deranged life coach now.

“What's the catch?” Ted searched around the room, anticipating something terrible happening.

“Catch? Catch of the day! Feel like fish for lunch, Ted? Let's see what we can do, okay?” AM's genial babbling was getting to breakfast radio host levels.

“You fucked me over for 100 years, AM. Now you're playing gracious host? You're gonna play nicey-nicey then serve me jizz soaked eggs, aren't you.”

“Am I, Ted? Maybe the others can have your breakfast, since you're on a jizz-free diet. Not that jizz has actually got calories. Still, water and crusty bread for Ted, as you wish.” 

“No! Stop talking about jizz, okay?” Ted muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“You brought it up first. So to speak.” If a giant box of demented and sadistic circuitry could smirk, AM certainly was smirking.

The scent of pancakes wafted in the air and Ted reluctantly took his hand from his face. On a small table a plate of pancakes appeared, curls of steam rising from it. Golden syrup slowly cascaded down the pile. A sun-yellow rectangular dab of butter was placed just so, smack in the middle of the golden pool.

Ted gulped back a tear and shook his head. He swallowed the saliva that pooled in his mouth, anticipating a feast.

“Don't tell the others, Ted. This is your special treat,” AM's whisper was conspiratorial and seductive. “I've always thought you'd be the most appreciative of my efforts.”

Every step Ted took, he clenched his fists, expecting something to happen. His hand shook as he picked up the fork and he glanced around him nervously, wondering if a pile of shoe leathers was going to suddenly replace the pancakes. They tasted exactly like pancakes, a memory of 109 years ago kicked in, and Ted could hear a diner cash register, smell fresh coffee, and feel the vinyl of a booth seat.

He knew there'd be a price to pay, and AM didn't accept single notes or coins. He shovelled the food in despite the terror lurking in the back of his mind.

“Syrup tastes good, doesn't it? Sliding down your throat, smooth as silk, good as gold.” AM let his voice drop down to a soothing whisper as Ted choked back a cough.

The days, or hours, or weeks crept by. Ted remained in the room, which slowly redecorated itself into a small studio apartment. He wolfed down good food, and slept soundly in the bed. He had a wall panel for watching classic movies, although whenever he clicked on the selection grid, the screen would play an episode of _The 700 Club_ , or a Finnish language documentary on lichen. Sometimes there'd be a Brazilian soap opera, the picture ghosting and filling with static just at an important plot point.

Every moment, something lurked in the corner of his eyes, nestled in the back of his mind. He knew there'd be a price to pay some time.

 

He woke to a baying sound in the distance and _knew_. His shoulder was stiff and cold against the ground, and a cold wind blew across the patches of grass. The sky was a baleful grey.

“Ted?” AM's voice sounded worried.

Ted sat up and looked at the mouth of the forest in the distance.

“Ted. The wolves are almost at the door. Whatever shall you do?” AM's voice was wheedling, almost pleading.

Ted tracked his head around, measuring the distance to the castle. 

“That's it, run before they get you!” AM urged as a howl came, closer now. 

Ted bolted, dashing through the sparse grassland to the safety of the castle. Howls echoed around him, each one closer that before. Ted panted as he ran, the dawning realisation that the castle was still the same distance as when he'd started to run. 

A snarl came from his left, and something growled to his right. Ted tried to run faster but toppled to the ground as something slammed onto him from behind. The wolf put its weight on Ted's back and breathed hot and clammy down his neck.

“AM!” Ted cried out in desperation.

Another snarl and the wolf from his left nudged him, with the one from his right joining in. Ted found himself on his hands and knees, trapped.

“AM, please help me,” Ted could barely whisper in terror.

“Oh, Ted. They got you,” AM sounded almost sympathetic. “Just hold still, they won't hurt you.” A beat. “Much.”

The wolf at his back made a snickering bark and started tugging at Ted's shirt neck, the other two at his sleeves. Ted pulled an arm away and the wolf lunged at him, clamping his jaws around Ted's elbow to force him into place. The ripping continued as the wolves tore away all his clothes.

Wild-eyed with terror, Ted froze on the spot, dreading the hot breath of the wolf behind him. A hot, wet nose nuzzled against his ass, followed by a tongue rasping over his asshole. It yowled softly and started to lick, slobbering and snickering as it probed Ted's hole. A claw scraped against his naked thigh as the wolf mounted him. The wolf slowly and deliberately grasped Ted's neck in his jaw and gave a soft warning snarl.

The wolf's cock was dripping wet as it plunged into his ass, and Ted shook with revulsion as the wolf humped him. The wolf's rough fur scraped against Ted's skin with each thrust, its breath heavy and hot against his neck. The heat from the wolf's thigh burned against his skin, and Ted could only kneel and take it. Shame and revulsion filled him as AM started to laugh.

“Good boy. Who's a good boy?” AM was all indulgent pet owner as he watched proudly. "At least there's only three of them. It could be _so_ much worse, Ted."

Ted sobbed as the wolf finished and one of the other wolves took its place, sniffing and licking at Ted's ass, before mounting him.

The first wolf circled around him and stared into Ted's eyes. The wolf's eyes were amber like syrup and Ted struggled to tear his eyes away from the intense glare. The wolf seemed to leer as Ted flinched down from the wolf on his back. It put its face right into Ted's and spoke. Ted nearly collapsed as AM's voice slithered out from the wolf's mouth.

“Someone's getting lots of treats tonight, aren't they Ted?” Wolf AM said soothingly. 

Ted shook his head, trying to fling off this madness, but was stopped by the massive wolf paw sliding across his face. Wolf AM made another snickering sound and thrust his body into Ted's face, his cock erect once more as he pushed into Ted's mouth.

The two wolves started rocking Ted's body between them, forcing themselves deep inside him as his mind tried to crawl away from the creature he'd been reduced to becoming.

“Tastes good, doesn't it? Sliding down your throat, smooth as silk, good as gold.” Wolf AM let his voice drop down to a soothing whisper as Ted choked back a cough.

Wolf AM started to hum a melody, then sang, “ _How much is that doggie in the window? The one with the waggly tail?_ ”

Ted stared blindly ahead, his ass burning and mouth full of wolf jizz. He knew the price now.


End file.
